


Bond

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Howling Commandos, Cat Calling, Crying, M/M, Mating Bond, No Smut, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: A soldier catcalls Bucky, the Howling Commandos come to his rescue.





	Bond

   Bucky trudged through the thick mud on the gounds where the Howling Commandos and another infantry set up camp in Germany. The sky was a deep cloudy color and all he wanted to do is get to his and Steve's shared tent, crawl into his cot and sleep for the rest of the week.

Except that would be too easy.

See, Bucky is the only omega in the Howlies and the only omega in camp. A handful of Betas and hundreds of horny, young, testosterone filled Alphas against one omega seemed unfair to Bucky. 

"Hey, sugar!" Bucky heard a wolf-whistle from behind. Private William. Bucky now recognizes his voice. Other soldiers joined in yelling after him. "Why don't you bring your pretty little self over here!" Bucky could of kept trudging in the mud to the tent. But he didn't. Instead he trudged over to the small group of Alphas sipping on hooch. "I 'seen you out at the dance halls. Hubba hubba, doll. 'You a' ducky shincracker." Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh don't be like that. We both know you carry a torch for me. Such a same seeing a sexy little omega like yourself done gone to waste. Whatcha need is a real alpha. If I had my bond on ya, you'd be back home, takin care of my pups, another'n one the way. I bet you'd give me a great littler of pups." 

If Bucky was an alpha or even a beta he'd beat the shit out of William. But he's an unbonded omega and that behavior could get him discharged. "Fuck off." He bravely said.

"Scuse me?" The alpha strode confidently to the Sergeant. "I think I misheard."

"You heard right."

"Well in that case..." William slammed his right fist to Bucky's face, bringing his knee to the brunette's stomach. Bucky tasted blood. He fell to the mud. The defenseless omega cried out in pain as he took three final punts to his back in quick succession. Bucky heard a loud thud. Then two strong arms collected him off the ground as rain started to beat down hard on his sore, red face. Bucky pulled his head from the unknown rescuer's chest, seeing Dum Dum's handlebar mustache.

"Don't worry, Barnes." He said over the sound of rain beating on the tent tarp. The alpha placed him down gently on the cot. Jim and Gabe entered the tent looking shook up. 

"I told Frenchie to tell Rogers." Gabe announced. "He should be here soon." Bucky saw Jim. He was covered head to toe in mud.

"You got William off me, didn't you?"

He looked to the ground like it had the answer to the question. "No one should treat an omega like that. Especially you, Barnes." All of the Howlies had the utmost respect for Bucky as he was strong and brave enough to be in the armed forces. 

The tent flaps opened abruptly. Steve, in all his glory, looking like a lost puppy, stood looking at Bucky. His Bucky had mud covering one side of his body and reeked of omega in distress. "What happened? "

Bucky's bottom lip wobbled as he spoke, "I was bein' stupid. I shoulda kept on walking. "

"Private William attacked him." Dum Dum answered for the quivering omega. "Him and others catcalled Bucky." 

Steve shed his coat and dove to his knees between Bucky's legs, "Thank you." The Captian said to his men as they exited the tent.

"I'm sorry. " The brunette whimpered. 

"Don't you dare be sorry, Buck. " Steve cupped his hands gently on his best friend's jawline. "I should of never let this happen. Tomorrow I'll go around base and tell every alpha to leave you alone personally. And I'll show William what happens when somebody hurts you."

"There's an easier way to tell other Alphas to stay away." Steve looked Buck down and started peeling off his dirty, wet clothes. "I wanna be your mate, Stevie. I love you and I know you love me. You're the only fella for me, punk." Bucky sat on the cot in the yellow dim light only in his skivvies.

 Steve thought he looked perfect. He always imagined mating Bucky. The reason why he never put his mark on the jerk is that either Steve worried he'd get sick and die or it wasn't perfect time or place. Now that the serum was pumping in his veins and they were alone Steve was running out of excuses. Steve leaned in to smell the glands on Bucky's neck. It smelled sweet, perfect. He wanted their mating to be intimate and special. Steve kissed the area once softly. "I love you, Buck."

Bucky leaned back on the bunk. Steve climbed on top of him, latching their lips together. Steve kissed around his best friend's jawline, sinking down to his neck, suckling on his quickened pulse.

"Stevie." Bucky moaned lightly, his fingers shifting in the golden hair.

Steve pressed his nose on Bucky's sent glands before abruptly biting down. The man underneath him arched off the cot. Firstly, he felt searing pain, then immense pleasure throughout his whole body.

Steve pulled back, seeing Bucky in pure bliss. "They didn't teach us that in Omega ED in high school." He was pretty Sure Bucky didn't understand a word he was saying.

"'Love you, Stevie." Bucky breathed reaching out for his new mate. "' _M Alpha_."  

Steve gently kissed the bond mark that was blooming reds and purple and gathered Bucky against his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ducky Shincracker = good dancer  
> Carry a torch = To ardently admire/have a crush on someone  
> Hooch = Bootleg liquor  
> Hubba Hubba = Expression of approval  
> Any thoughts?


End file.
